New Arcadian Republic
Why, hello there! Well, I am Executive Commander Zachary Arkillon of the New Arcadian Republic, and either you are thinking about joining us, or are hopelessly lost. On this page, you will find lots of useful information on my proud nation and navy, the New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS). We are not as strict as the Russians, but don't expect to get away with murder or treason or anything without adequate punishment. Good day gentlemen. NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. MANY CRUCIAL DETAILS, INCLUDING LOCATION, HAVE NOT BEEN DECIDED YET. THE PAGE WILL LIKELY REMAIN THIS WAY FOR A WHILE. I WILL ALSO NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD PICTURES FROM MY LAPTOP FOR A WHILE, DUE TO TECHNICAL ISSUES. THESE IMAGES INCLUDE THE FLAG, THE MAP, AND FLEET LOGOS. ALSO, THE ARCADIAN EMPIRE IS A ROLEPLAY ONLY NAVY, UNLESS WE WANT IT TO BECOME REAL. Members Executive Commander: FlammeumDraco333 (Zachary Arkillon) Assistant Commander: Secretary of War: Secretary of Defense: Secretary of the Navy: Admiral of the Navy: How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. 1. Game Center 2. Roleplay character (not necessary, but recommended) 3. # of ships you are going to donate (seriously, this matters) 4. Types of ships you are donating (also very important) 5. Backstory of character, if you have a role play character 6. Other navies you are currently part of Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow your the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant GMing. 7. No flame wars. 8. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. Location The New Arcadian Republic is located on the continent of Arcadia, located ______________ away from _____________. Unfortunately, we have had to share the continent's plentiful natural resources with our hated neighbors, the Arcadian Empire. History The New Arcadian Republic gained independence from the British Empire on March 3rd, 1897, after a three year long revolution. However, the NARNS didn't take off until 1898, after the government allotted $15,000,000 towards the construction of a navy. The country slowly built itself up until 1906, when tensions with our sister nation, the Arcadian Empire, snapped. The resulting war, known as The First Arcadian War, took over 2,000,000 lives on both sides, lasted five years until 1911, and tested the military mettle of both nations. 1912-1919 saw massive military buildup, particularly in the naval department. Fortunately, the NAR managed to stay out of WWI. However, Arcadia was at war again in 1920, in the Second, and much more bloody, Arcadian War. Over 5,000,000 men, women, and children were lost on both sides, with the war lasting nine grueling years, until 1929. Just after the war ended, however, the stock market collapsed, sending the nation into a depression. It wasn't as bad as it was in the US, but naval buildup virtually stopped. It wasn't until 1936, when the depression ended, that naval construction was started again. Then, with WWII in the horizon in 1939, the Third Arcadian War erupted. It was the most bloody of all, with over 13,000,000 casualties, and lasting 11 years, until 1950. In 1951, the NAR tested its first atomic weapons. Because of this, the NAR and Arcadian Empire haven't gone to war since, despite the destruction of all nuclear weapons on both sides in the '90s. In that time, the NAR went into a period of isolation from 1952 until only recently, with very little trade going in and out of the country, and no major world interventions. However, with NAR joining the BSC Navies Wiki on September 22, 2014, we are looking to forge new alliances, take out the Arcadian Empire, and become a new world naval power to be reckoned with... Political Situation Obviously from our nation's name, the NAR is a democratic republic, with a quite new and innovative economic system, which is strange and too confusing to go in here. However, almost every major decision made is made by public assembly and a direct vote. We are strong enemies of Nazism and other rascist and fascist sects, and any found near our homeland will be utterly annihilated. 'Non-Agression Pacts' 'Trade/Research Agreements' 'Allies' 'Enemies' Arcadian Empire 'Defcon' Level Defcon 1: War Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Level 5: Peace Technology The NAR is fairly advanced, although not nearly as much as most navies, like the AIF, AFOH, or UAC. 'Researched Technologies' Energy Physics Other Basic Projectile Weapons Conventional Energy Sources Rocketry Materials Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) Lasers (obtained through trade) 'Technologies being Developed' Advanced Rocketry Laser Weaponry Energy Storage 'Plans for the Future' Asteroid Mining MAC's Sunlight Drive Land and Air Forces The NAR has a variety of land and air forces, ranging from heavy attack bombers to the elite Executive Guard. 'The Arcadian Continental Army' Troops: 1600000 The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. 'Common Infantry Corps' Troops: 800000 Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. 'Light Infantry Corps' Troops: 200000 Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Executive Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. 'Heavy Infantry Corps' Troops: 200000 Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. 'Cavalry Corps ' Troops: 275000 The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. 'Artillery Corps' Troops: 100000 As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. 'Executive Guards' Troops: 25000 The Executive Guards are hands down the best troops the NAR can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. 'The National Air Force' Troops: 600000 The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters 'Bomber Corps ' Troops: 150000 Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. 'Fighter Corps ' Troops: 300000 The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. 'Helicopter Corps' Troops: 125000 The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. 'Spy Corps ' Troops: 25000 Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. 'The Naval Defense Marines' Troops: 300000 Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services, or NARNS The NARNS was founded in 1898 in the wake of the revolution, and is probably the main reason we are still a nation today. We have a very rigid and structured system that is very hard to topple by simply taking out one or two key players. 'How it Works' The NARNS is composed of six main fleets. The First and Second fleets are stationed at the navy's main port in Arcadia, the Third and Fourth fleets are stationed in Portland, and the Fifth and Sixth fleets are stationed in New Russia. Each fleet is led by a Fleet Admiral, who must have at least 30 ships, of various types, in the fleet he is commanding to command it. In addition, there are two Secondary Admirals in each fleet who each can command their own squadron of 5-25 ships, which are still part of the fleet, and must follow the Fleet Admiral's orders. There are also many Secondary or Specialized fleets that are each commanded by multiple admirals of the same rank in each fleet, who each have their own squadron of ships. The only secondary fleet is the Home Defense Fleet, which is composed of retired ships, second rate warships, and coastal ships. There are currently three Specialized fleets: the Stealth Combat Fleet, Submarines and Underwater Boats, and the Flying Warships Fleet. 'Fleets and Admirals List' First Naval Fleet: Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Second Naval Fleet Fleet Admiral Admiral Admiral Submarines and Underwater Boats Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Stealth Combat Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Admiral Flying Warships Fleet Admiral Admiral Admiral Home Defense Fleet Admiral Admiral Admiral First Naval Fleet (1NV) The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Aracdia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. Admirals Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon (FlammeumDraco333) Admiral Admiral Ships Battleships: 5 Battlecruisers: 1 Carriers: 7 Cruisers: 5 Destroyers: 8 Frigates/Escorts: 4 Auxiliary Vessels: 4 Ship Gallery Bb-5-1.jpg|NARNS Lead Rain BB-5. By FlammeumDraco333. Currently flagship of the 1NV. narnscc-1-1.jpg|NARNS Illustrious CC-1. By FlammeumDraco333. Currently part of the 1NV. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|Hull-class DD's. Six in service, all with the 1NV. By FlammeumDraco333. Narnscv-3-1.jpg|NARNS Freedom CV-3. By FlammeumDraco333. Currently with the 1NV. News and Events September 22, 2014: The NAR joins the BSCN wiki. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies